


Enveloped in Sleepy, Blissfully Happy, Silence.

by teenybirdy



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy
Summary: "I want to sleep with you." Andy blurted. Realising how that sounded, she closed her eyes."So, just sex?" Miranda sounded hurt. "I suppose it would be quite the thing to brag about to your friends, getting the Snow Queen in bed and once again leaving me high and dry."Andy's eyes blazed open. "No, that's not what I meant. I...I..." She sighed. "...I don't mean just to have sex." She swallowed. "I mean sleep. Together."
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, Mirandy - Relationship
Comments: 44
Kudos: 461





	Enveloped in Sleepy, Blissfully Happy, Silence.

"So Six, have you partaken in any finger banging with a certain silver-haired dragon yet?" Nigel leaned in and whispered teasingly.

"I have no idea what you mean, Nigel." Andy stuttered, suddenly flustered as the image he provided so succinctly roared through her mind. "Wh-what makes you think I've done so-something like that?" She stammered.

"The fact I saw you pressing your fingers against your nose and inhaling as you grinned like a fool." Nigel made to grab Andy's hand and raise it to his nose.

She snatched it from his grip and tugged her fingers in agitation. "You are an asshole sometimes, Nigel Kipling," Andy spat furiously.

"Aha, and you are so fucking obvious, Six," Nigel smirked, watching as Miranda stepped silently towards them. "You've come a long way since that day I told you the two keys to wearing an evening gown, kid."

"Will you stop with the teasing, Nigel?" Andy hissed, annoyed by her friend. He had not stopped making his inappropriate comments since she'd drunkenly admitted, on their final night of her second Paris Fashion Week just a few short weeks before, how she had the biggest crush on La Priestly.

"You've managed to capture the art of keeping the girls face forward, which our illustrious leader has no doubt noticed." Nigel continued to tease. "So much so, I honestly think you were sniffing her creampie on your fingers,"

"Cream..." She closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath as he chuckled. "You're seriously disgusting, Nigel. I was just admiring the smell of the new Chanel Coco Noir moisturiser I received for my birthday." Andy ran her fingers through her bangs. "I mean, in all seriousness, I wish it was what you said, but Miranda doesn't want me like that," Andy shrugged sadly.

Miranda stepped behind her and cleared her throat. "Oh, do you know that for certain, Andrea?"

Andy gulped and felt the blood draining from her face. Spinning around, she watched Miranda sweep past towards her office, her hips swaying provocatively. "Oh shit!" She exhaled.

Miranda turned her head and caught Andy's focussed gaze on her ass. Looking at Nigel, her eyebrow rose. "Nigel, haven't you sufficient work to do or should I find you something to keep you busy rather than distracting my first assistant?"

Nigel squeaked and rushed away without saying another word while Andy could do nothing but gape at her boss.

"Come, Andrea. Close the door behind you." Miranda declared imperiously with a tilt of her head.

Shaking herself from her shock, Andy jumped up and almost ran to the dragon's inner lair, closing the door quietly behind her and stepping in front of Miranda's desk. She knew she needed to explain. "Miranda, I..."

"No, no. I do not wish to hear whatever poor excuses are formulating in that brilliant brain of yours." Miranda interrupted. "Sit." She barked.

Andy's legs folded under her almost unconsciously and she looked down at her lap. "But, I..."

"Are you about to take your words back?" Miranda asked quietly.

"No, it's just..." Andy sputtered the denial firmly and tugged at her fingers.

"Just what?" Miranda seethed.

It was clear the editor had reached then end of the small amount of patience she had and Andy frowned. Glancing up at the older woman, she saw the unguarded vulnerability, a look reminiscent to that she had seen in Paris just over a year before. For all Miranda's teasing in front of Nigel, it was obvious Miranda was expecting to be told it was all a joke between friends.

"I want to sleep with you." Andy blurted. Realising how that sounded, she closed her eyes.

"So, just sex?" Miranda sounded hurt. "I suppose it would be quite the thing to brag about to your friends, getting the Snow Queen in bed and once again leaving me high and dry."

Andy's eyes blazed open. "No, that's not what I meant. I...I..." She sighed. "...I don't mean just to have sex." She swallowed. "I mean sleep. Together."

"Together?" Miranda leaned back, her fingers steepled over her pursed lips.

"Yeah, together. You know, under the blankets, in my bed, or yours, with my head on your chest and your arm wrapped securely around me, anchoring me."

Miranda's moved her hands and her lips twitched as her eyes gradually softened. "Tell me more." She offered Andy a small but genuine smile.

"The window would be cracked open so it's chilly and we'd have to snuggle close to stay warm." Andy returned the smile with a bright one of her own.

"What else?" Miranda's asked curiously.

"Nothing." Andy insisted. "No talking, just sleepy, blissfully happy, silence."

Miranda hummed. "That sounds perfectly acceptable." She smirked. "Although the original wish is also worth some consideration."

"When?" Hope blazed through Andy at the sight of the unguarded affection in Miranda's eyes. It was as if the knowledge of her feelings had broken past the walls Miranda erected around herself. Walls that had seemed almost impenetrable after their first trip to Paris.

"Well, the twins are with their father tonight." Miranda bit her lip almost nervously. "Would you have dinner with me?"

"Yes, Miranda." Andy beamed.

**~x~**

Andy was stunned when Miranda walked back into the offices at 8 pm while she was waiting for Mattias to arrive with the book. What was more surprising was the bag Miranda was carrying in her hand and catching the scent of garlic and herbs. Her mouth watered and her stomach growled.

Miranda stopped beside the second assistant's desk and eased one arm from the lightweight jacket she was wearing before moving the bag to her free hand and shucking it off entirely. It was a graceful move and with practised precision, Andy watched as the coat floated through the air and landed on the desk.

Springing to her feet, Andy rushed around her desk and towards the coat, ready to put it away, but Miranda outstretched arm stopped her.

"Leave it." Miranda's tone was soft and somewhat hesitant.

Andy glanced at her in disbelief as Miranda lowered her arm and stepping beside her, placed her hand on her lower back and guided her ahead of her towards the inner office. The warm hand on her back, gentle as it was, seared her skin and left it tingling.

Miranda guided her to the large white sofa in the corner of her office and smiled at her. "Sit, Andrea, please. I have dinner."

Andy sat in the far corner of the wide sofa and her eyes closed as she sighed. The only light was from the outer office and she heard the hiss of a lighter. Her eyes blazed open and she spotted a well-placed candle flickering in the middle of the coffee table.

Miranda turned away after placing the bag on the table before strutting out of the office, her hips swaying lost hypnotically. Within minutes she was back with two plates, glasses, cutlery and a large bottle of Pellegrino. "I hope having Italian food is suitable, I ordered from that place you seemed to enjoy that day."

"Miranda, that was almost five months ago," Andy exclaimed. "And they don't do takeout."

"Mm, as you know I can be very persuasive. Now, if I remember correctly you had the Caprese salad when we last dined there, an admirable choice for lunch and it is one of the best in the city." Miranda continued to plate up their meal. "Tonight, I thought you may enjoy one of my favourites, the Pappardelle Alla Fiesolana." She turned, holding two plates piled high with flat pappardelle noodles drenched in a creamy tomato sauce and offered one to Andy. "Bon Appetit."

Andy took the plate and stared down at it, spotting the grated parmesan cheese and pancetta. "This is not what I expected by dinner." She admitted.

Miranda sat back against the opposite corner of the couch, her plate resting on her knees. "I thought..." She sighed and worried her bottom lip between her teeth in an uncharacteristic gesture. "...well, I did not think you would wish to wait until after you brought the book. If I'd have thought sooner, I would have organised for it to be sent electronically or couriered to the house." Her disappointment was palpable as she attempted to blow the forelock out of her eyes.

Andy felt like the biggest asshole. She couldn't believe she had made Miranda feel bad about such a thoughtful gesture. She took her fork and prodded at the pasta. "I'm sorry, Miranda. Thank you for doing this. It looks great."

Before Miranda could reply, Andy placed her plate down and turned to face the editor before leaning forward and gently pushing her signature forelock out of her face. Miranda hummed, turning her face into the touch and she offered a bright smile before turning to pick up her plate again and twisting the Pappardelle on her fork and humming as the flavours exploded on her tongue.

Dinner was thoroughly enjoyable, with Miranda focussing on making polite conversation as they ate and drank their water. It honestly seemed to Andy that Miranda wanted to get to know her better, as well as feeding her tidbits about her own life. She found she enjoyed the light conversation, somewhat hesitant until they got around to discussing music and literature. Upon finding out what music Miranda had listed as the top 20 guilty pleasure songs on her iPod, Andy couldn't stop her unbridled laughter.

This version Miranda, who listened to anything from Metallica to Lady Gaga was a revelation and so far from the usual editor-in-chief persona, it was laughable.

"The books ready." Mattias hovered in the doorway and Andy got up quickly and moved towards him, still laughing. "You doing your Miranda impression again?" He stepped through the doors of the office and stalled, biting his lip as he noticed the flickering candlelight, empty plates and Miranda sat in the corner of the sofa fighting her laughter. Almost squeaking, he thrust the book into andy's hands and charged from the office, slamming through the glass doors towards the art department.

Andy turned and glanced at the older woman, who wore a soft smirk. "Miranda, I..."

"Show me." Miranda stood and stalked towards her, taking the book from her hands and with her free arm grasping her elbow and moving Andy around her desk and pushing her into her swivel chair. She stepped around her, her hand trailing across Andy's back as she settled in front of the desk where Andy usually stood taking her notes. "Go on." She urged. "You know how it thrills me when you move at a glacial pace."

Andy quirked an eyebrow and smiled before straightening her features and turning the chair slightly towards the window. Turning her head, she looked beyond Miranda to the outer office. "Emily." She called out softly and somewhat coldly. "Emily." She called again. She crooked her finger in a gesture Miranda knew well from her mother, one she must have picked up. "Emily, watch my head spin." She turned the chair slowly, her hair flicking behind her before using the glass desk to spin herself quicker and giggling.

Miranda's light laughter was almost musical and when Andy finally stopped spinning she saw Miranda sat in the chair opposite, having laid the book on the edge of the table. her legs were crossed at the ankles and her hands were placed demurely in her lap. "A rather uncanny impersonation, Andrea." Her smile was genuine once more. "Do another."

She stood and walked in front of Miranda, pushing the book to the side as she rested her ass on the edge of the desk. She leaned forward, smiling teasingly. "Miranda," Andy whispered. "I need that thing from this afternoon I thought was impossible."

Miranda leaned forward. "What thing?" She asked.

"The kiss," Andy stated, offering a bright smile. "After-all, you can do the impossible too."

When Miranda's hand reached up to brush at the skin of her jaw, Andy's eye's fell closed and she shivered. She felt Miranda's breath warm against her throat and swallowed conclusively, determined to keep her swirling emotions at bay. And then she felt it, the softest touch of lips against her own which she returned just as gently, cupping Miranda's jaw and humming into her mouth.

Andy pulled Miranda closer so she was stood between her parted thighs and ran a hand down her back, cupping her ass as Miranda stood and tangled her fingers in her hair, tugging slightly at the roots so Andy moaned. They enfolded each other in a warm embrace, pulling each other close as they stood there against Miranda's desk and just hugged as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Cheeky girl," Miranda muttered breathlessly in Andy's ear. Stepping back, she reached for Andy's hand and grabbing the book, tugged her out to the outer office. "I think it's time we took this somewhere private." She glanced at Andy nervously. "My place or yours?"

"Yours, it's closer." Andy helped her into her jacket before grabbing her own coat and purse as Miranda pulled her impatiently to the elevators.

**~x~**

Roy drove silently, glancing at them occasionally in the rear-view mirror as Miranda fidgeted, sighed and glanced at her. He'd been driving Miranda for years and Andy found herself wondering if the car had ever been filled with such nervous energy before that point. The usual stoic woman was clearly not herself and Andy knew it was thanks to the kiss they'd shared.

Andy bit back her smile and sat staring straight ahead, knowing if she caught Roy's eyes she wouldn't be able to stop her riotous laughter. Moving her hand, she let it rest between her and Miranda, her little finger extended towards the editor. Miranda glanced down at it, her lips twitching, before curling her own little finger around it.

It was a tenuous connection but seemed to bring relief to the older woman. They were in this moment together, travelling towards Miranda's townhouse where God only knows what would happen.

The car slowed and Miranda pursed her lips as she looked out of the window and saw the heavy stream of unmoving traffic. Roy glanced in the rear-view again. "Sorry Miranda, it looks like there are some night works..."

Miranda leaned forward and hit the button for the privacy screen, effectively cutting off his words. "This is just ridiculous." Miranda couldn't hide her impatience. "You're the one who said we should go to my place, yet here we are, stuck in Midtown traffic."

"Miranda, how was I supposed to know there'd be roadworks?" Andy rolled her eyes. "And you're the one being all impatient while sneaking glances down my blouse."

"I most certainly am not." Miranda had the grace to blush before pushing back her embarrassment. "I was just admiring the way it fits."

Andy laughed. Miranda could be adorable and frankly, she found her hotter than ever before, and that was saying something. "I like you this way," she admitted. "I like the way you keep looking at me."

"In what way is that?" Miranda asked.

"Like you want to tear the clothes from me," Andy told her as Miranda took her hand and played with her fingers without saying anything more as the car began to move again.

"You are correct in that assumption. You are rather beautiful." Miranda smiled in the dark. "And I have allowed myself to imagine, in numerous ways, how good it would be to have your clothes scattered throughout my house." She inched closer and releasing her hand, parted Andy's thighs with it, chuckling darkly as Andy gasped. She glanced up into Andy's eyes, seeking permission to continue and Andy nodded quickly.

Moving her hand between Andy's legs, Miranda inched the pencil skirt she was wearing up her thighs until she was cupping her over the fabric of her panties. Feeling the heat, she climbed on top of her, straddling her thighs and leaned forward until their mouths were almost brushing. Her hand rose to brush lightly across Andy's cheek and she responded by exhaling a long, shuddering breath, her eyelids fluttering closed leaning into the tender caress.

A small whimper escaped from Andy's throat when Miranda applied more pressure against her. "Mm, you're so wet," she whispered against her ear as her hand rubbed against her. Miranda's lips pressed against her ear, her cheek and then her lips and Andy marvelled over their softness. It felt like every single nerve ending in her body had been set alight simultaneously. Miranda tasted like heaven and her entire body craved her touch. "But we shall not continue this here." She eased back into her position beside Andy and smirked smugly as she raised her fingers to her nose and inhaled.

Andy could barely formulate words. Reaching up with one hand, she brushed a loose strand of hair back behind her ear before running her fingers through her bangs. Her arm curled around her stomach almost protectively. "Tease." She husked, still breathless by the unexpected contact Miranda had initiated. Her eyes never left Miranda's vibrant blues and she found herself getting lost in them.

"Call it payback, for Nigel's words and for not allowing me to see you in those Chanel lambskin thigh-highs." Miranda grinned as the car pulled up outside her home. "Are you coming?"

"Not yet." Andy breathed.

**~x~**

Even before the door was closed behind them, Miranda's mouth was attached to Andy's neck and she was sucking at the tender spot, her tongue gently lapping at the skin, leaving Andy hungry for more. "Mm, you taste exquisite." Miranda moaned as her hands grabbed the designer blouse she wore and tore at the buttons. In her haste, she knocked the vase on the table crashing to the floor.

Andy understood it was not just her who was impatient to feel skin. The barrier of clothes between them seemed intolerable.

Miranda's hands slid over Andy's taut stomach to tug at the zip of her pencil skirt as they kissed. The gentle touch of lips, then a hungry tangle of tongues. Andy tugged at the knot keeping Miranda's Michael Kors wraparound blouse together and let out a hiss of satisfaction as it parted showing her the expanse of Miranda's soft skin. Licking her lips, she pushed it over Miranda's shoulders until it fell to the floor.

"Hold on," Miranda said, taking a step back. "It has a fiddly front clasp," she explained as she struggled with her bra.

Andy stepped forward and swatted Miranda's hands away. "Mine." She almost growled, unfastening it with a quick flick of her wrist. She groaned when Miranda's perfect breasts came into view and moving her hand down, she released the button on Miranda's Bill Blass trousers.

Miranda took Andy's hand and stepped back, kicking her pumps away. Three steps more had her kicking her trousers off to one side leaving her in nothing but her panties and with her bra hanging precariously from her shoulders.

Andy followed, her skirt joining Miranda's blouse. When she reached the stairs, Miranda used the added height to push the tattered blouse she wore off her shoulders and let it fall. Her hands made quick work of the back-clasp of Andy's Agent Provocateur Felinda Padded Plunge Bra and pulling it from her arms, she tossed it so it wound around the newel post.

Spinning on her heel, Miranda rushed further up the stairs and reaching the first floor noticed Andy hadn't moved an inch. She shook her bra off and let it fall before crooking her finger in the same way Andy had just a short time before.

Shaking her head, Andy moved quickly up the stairs, leaving her shoes on two different steps. Miranda caught her at the top, her arm wrapping around her waist as she got on her tiptoes to capture Andy's lips in a kiss. while the fingers of her free hand unfastened the high ponytail before tangling themselves into her hair. When Miranda's lips moved to her neck, Andy arched her neck and her hair tumbled down her back in cascading waves.

Andy grabbed the back of Miranda's's head and pulled her in for a deep, soul-searching kiss that left them both breathless. Bending down, she worshipped Miranda's breasts with her tongue, lavishing the soft, pale skin with attention.

"Oh God, don't stop," Miranda urged her one, her fingers scratching against Andy's scalp.

Andy began to play with her nipples, lightly at first, then licking and sucking each one in tandem as she maneuvered them so Miranda was against the wall. "Stay there." She ordered.

Miranda opened her mouth as if to argue when Andy sank to her knees gracefully. Her mouth snapped closed and she moaned deep in the back of her throat when Andy's lips touched the band of her La Perla lace thong and delicately tugged the fabric down. "Holy fuck," she whimpered, watching her every move as Andy looked up and met her eyes.

Andy bent her head and her tongue lapped at Miranda's clit causing the older woman to buck her hips into her face. She pressed against her hips, keeping her still, urging her to enjoy this new experience. Miranda was so wet and ready and was unable to restrain her moans as Andy continued the gentle torture on her clit and savouring every inch of her. Pushing inside with her tongue, Miranda ran her hands over herself, pinching her nipples hard, and crying out as her climax built within her. Andy slid a single finger inside, followed by a second and began to stroke.

Miranda met her thrust for thrust as Andy added a third finger. "Oh, oh yes, yes yes. Ahn-drey-Aaah!" The loud cry became garbled nonsense as Andy continued to thrust into her and lick her sensitive clit. Her eyes raised to look at the woman coming undone above her, and their eyes met for a moment before Miranda's fell closed and she fell limp.

Andy caught Miranda up in her arms easily and carried her to the next floor where the master suite lay.

**~x~**

Like in her favourite dream, Andy found herself being held close and kept warm. The air outside the heat of the comforter and body wrapped around her was chilly and cracking her eyes open, she saw the window was open slightly. She felt strong fingers massaging her scalp, digging in with just the right intensity while gentle kisses were dropped on her neck and shoulders. Turning, she caught the shining blue eyes of her bedmate and her smile was uncontrollable.

Miranda moved closer and kissed her lips. It was gentle, tender, and overwhelmingly sweet to start with until her tongue ran over her bottom lip sensuously and Andy opened her mouth to allow entrance, her body thrumming with desire. Without preamble, Miranda rolled them so she was hovering above Andy.

It felt like time didn't exist, and she knew, as she melted into Miranda's touch and enjoyed the way her tongue danced with hers, that she was complete.

When Miranda's fingers moved between her folds to slip inside her pussy, Andy moaned, her mouth falling open to gasp air. Miranda thrust one finger inside, then two. The two fingers turned to three as Andy's body reacted to the touch of her thumb, steadily circling her clit. Her hands gripped the sheets beside her and she moved her hips.

"No way. Your orgasm is mine." Miranda hissed as she caught her wrists in her left hand and pushed them above her head, as she used the right hand to continue to thrust inside of her deeply.

Andy's moans grew louder and her pussy clenched against the invading digits. Her back arched and she let out a keening wail of Miranda's name, she climaxed hard. Once she had regained her breath and Miranda had settled back in beside her, they snuggled close again and dozed.

**~x~**

Hours passed and neither of them heard the front door open, nor the broken vase crunching under four feet, as two pairs of blue eyes looked around in alarm.

"Do you think the house has been broken in to?" Cassidy asked in a shrill whisper.

Caroline's eyes narrowed as she stepped further into the foyer and glanced around. She spotted the shoes left in the middle of the floor and various other items strewn haphazardly around the foyer. She smirked. "No, but I don't think mom's alone."

Cassidy stepped to the stairs and noticed the bra on the newel post. Picking it up between her thumb and forefinger, she giggled. "This doesn't look like something mom would wear, Caro. it's not La Perla."

Caroline joined in the giggles. "Put it down, Cassi."

Cassidy's laugh was loud and echoed off the walls as she tossed it at her sister playfully. "Nope."

They continued to giggle, flicking the bra at each other until it landed on the floor beside their mom's shoes.

"Who d'ya think it could be?" Caroline asked.

"My money's on _Ahndreyuh._ Mom's always talking about her." Cassidy stated quietly.

"Well, she's a better choice than Stephen ever was," Caroline muttered. "At least she actually cares."

"You wanna go find out?" Cassidy urged, holding her hand out to her sister.

"Why not?" Caroline grinned.

Holding hands, they made their way carefully up the stairs towards their mom's room and opening the door, their eyes widened in disbelief at the sight before them. Sunlight flittered through the room through open drapes, and under the blankets on the very large bed lay their mom, her arm wrapped securely around the woman who lay on her chest sleeping peacefully

Miranda's sleepy eyes fluttered open and when she noticed her daughters, she offered them a soft smile and with her free hand, brought her finger to her lips in a gesture for quiet.

The twins had never seen their mom that way with either their dad or Stephen. From that moment, they knew their life would change. With Andy, their weekends home would be safely enveloped in sleepy, blissfully happy, silence.


End file.
